


There is no such thing as control, there is only chaos.

by sideeffectsofwriting



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Jughead Jones, Gen, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Jughead Jones-centric, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideeffectsofwriting/pseuds/sideeffectsofwriting
Summary: A drabble collection of Au's centered around Jughead.More tags will be added as work progresses.





	1. Reyna Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble collection centered around Jughead along with pairings.  
> More tags will be added with each new drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the small pitiful town of Riverdale, Hiram found her.  
> Part 1 of a possibly bigger Au.

Hiram is taken back at how attracted he is to this girl. A girl not even a woman yet until another few years. To top it off she's a friend of his _hija_.

_She's the same age as his own daughter._

 

But Hiram already knew he wasn't a good man, so why start now.

He’s seen his fair share of beautiful women (especially in his line of business). They all threw themselves the moment they heard the name “Lodge”, not unlike his days at Riverdale High. Vying for his attention in ways they deemed “clever” as if flaunting their bodies would put him under their spell. Hiram Lodge was no stranger to the fairer sex, but in their attempts to gain his favor it only pushed him away. Since it showed who these beautiful women really were, putas.

So with a devastating devilish smirk, he lured them all. Sife it to say like a butterfly caught in a spiders’ web.

He devoured them whole.

 

Hermione, _beautiful_ Hermione, was to be the exception through with recent developments.

(Not mentioning her affair with _**Fred Andrews**_ )

Hermione was warned, she’ll get her old lifestyle of luxury back. _If she remembered her place as his esposa._

His own high school sweetheart, a woman he handpicked to share everything with. One that could even match up to him, was just another disappointment. Ironic that in small pitiful Riverdale, Hiram might have finally found her. He would always take notice when she was in the room, even when she tried to disappear into the background. That might've worked on everyone in this town of fools but not him.

Hiram couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. He couldn’t take his mind off her. Jughead Jones (What name is that for a girl?) mystified him. She wasn't a beauty like Hermione at her age though she was far from ugly. Her pretty face had an edge to it, a balance between delicate and fierce. Which he saw more of the latter then all the others. Especially in her eyes, there was a raging fire waiting to be released. Hiram couldn't help being greedy, he wanted to be the one to see. To what he already knew, out of the ashes of her release.

Jughead Jones was always meant to be a **_queen_**.

 

 

And what's a king without his queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked whatever this mess was, I have no idea what I am doing.


	2. Is it enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea

He loved Sabrina enough to be her prince charming. Even if his kingdom was nothing more than a cave polluted by fear and restenment. That he was a prince mightier with a pen than a sword. That all Harvey could ever offer a girl like her, who made every moment magical, was that his love was enough.

It wasn't.

Harvey was the one rescued by his demons. He thought nothing could waver his feelings for Brina but he was wrong. He tried, desperately did he try to push the doubts and fear away. It amounted to nothing more than two broken hearts.

A sham for a prince loved a witch in disguise.

Harvey couldn't fly without Sabrina Spellman and now he never will.

His love wasn't enough.

 

But Harvey couldn't breath without Junebug Jones.

He hopes his love is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for long absence but I'm new to this.  
> So I'll try to update sometime in the next 2 week's.  
> Here are a few things I want to say:
> 
> 1\. I'm open to any criticism anyone has, as long as it's respectful please no hate if you don't like it.
> 
> 2\. If there is a particular prompt or pairing any of you have that you would like to see, I'm open to it.
> 
> 3\. What do you prefer Jarvey? Harvhead? 
> 
> I thinks that's it. I hope you enjoyed this really short chapter.  
> Have a great day!


End file.
